Caged
by Cora Coralina
Summary: Quando Ilynia aceitou a proposta indecente que lhe fora feita, entrou na cela com um único objetivo: saciar o desejo primário do príncipe cativo. Ela só não esperava saciar o seu próprio.


**Nome:** Caged

**Ship: **Loki e Personagem Original

**Rate:** M

**Tipo:** -

* * *

**Disclaimer: **As personagens pertencem exclusivamenteà Marvel Studios e ao Stan Lee. Se pertencessem a mim, eu não ligaria de enjaulada junto com Loki.

**Nota da Autora: **A descrição de Loki segue _fielmente_ a descrição física do ator Tom Hiddleston. Portanto, meu Loki tem olhos azuis, e não verdes como no HQ. Entre outras coisas.

* * *

**Caged**

Ilynia descia as escadas com extremo cuidado, equilibrando como conseguia a bandeja de prata que pousava em suas mãos pálidas. Ela conseguia sentir até mesmo o ar em volta de si mudar, como se ele estivesse se tornando mais frio, mais denso.

E estava.

Os guardas a olharam de soslaio quando ela alcançou o último degrau. Havia dois deles, um em cada lado da porta grande, que lhe foi aberta no mesmo momento, revelando uma antecâmara que ela nunca gostava de adentrar, mas tinha a obrigação de fazê-lo. Todas as noites.

A porta fechou-se atrás de si, deixando-a só com a única pessoa que ela temia estar em toda Asgard. Loki, o príncipe cativo.

Ilynia respirou fundo, seus olhos castanhos correndo pela grande jaula feita de vidro. A jaula que aprisionava o homem que toda Asgard falava. O filho de Odin, asgardiano por herança, Jotun por natureza. E monstro por essência.

Ela tentava não se lembrar do que ele fora capaz nos anos em que esteve desaparecido. A notícia do que ele fizera a Midgard e ao príncipe Thor se espalhara como uma peste por toda Asgard. Loki era frio, calculista e extremamente cruel. E deixá-lo em um cubo de vidro à prova de feitiços e qualquer contato físico com o mundo exterior fora a atitude mais sensata a se fazer.

Infelizmente, em Asgard existia uma hierarquia, e enquanto Loki estava no topo daquela pirâmide, sendo alimentado e cuidado de forma até mesmo atenciosa, Ilynia estava quase na base, precisando servir àquele monstro todas as noites, pois era uma criada, que nascera dentro do palácio, e lá morreria um dia, servindo a todos que ali moravam. Sempre.

Ela conseguiu vê-lo um pouco longe de onde ela precisava pousar a bandeja. Estava sentado de forma elegante no chão da cela, lendo um livro de aspecto antigo e que parecia conter várias páginas. Seus cabelos estavam maiores do que um dia Ilynia havia se lembrado, ao vê-lo anos atrás na coroação de Thor, que fora interrompida por invasores.

Por mais que ele estivesse distante, ela conseguia sentir os olhos frios pousados em si. Aqueles olhos que pareciam queimá-la todas as noites que ela entrava ali. Infelizmente, ela não conseguia desviar seus olhos dos olhos daquele homem, como se as orbes azuis a mantivesse cativa por alguns segundos, igual ele estava. O sorriso que ele lhe dera não fora menos inquietante. Era perigoso, e ela sempre sentia um arrepio correr a sua pele ao vê-lo estampar o rosto fino.

Ela andou calmamente até ao local planejado, colocando a bandeja em cima de um bloco de pedra fria e negra que ficava ao lado da cela de vidro. O mármore escuro emitiu um brilho azulado, e logo depois a bandeja sumiu, aparecendo do outro lado do vidro, em cima de uma réplica do mármore anterior.

Os olhos azuis de Loki pousaram na refeição. Ele fechou o livro que lia com tranquilidade, levantando-se do chão frio e caminhando em direção ao mármore negro. Mas a bandeja não parecia ser o seu real objetivo. Ele ignorou completamente o que havia aparecido ali, caminhando diretamente para onde a garota estava, olhando-a com atenção.

- Aproxime-se. – ele ordenou.

Ilynia relutou, mas sabia que, por mais que ele fosse um prisioneiro potencialmente perigoso, ele ainda era um príncipe de Asgard, e ela uma mera criada. E ela estava ali para servir. Com os olhos castanhos pousados no chão, ela aproximou-se vagarosamente do vidro, juntando as mãos delicadas em frente ao corpo e esperando-o falar algo.

- Olhe para mim.

Ele ordenou novamente e ela o obedeceu com certa relutância. Aqueles olhos azuis lhe passavam uma sensação de aprisionamento, de medo, e mesmo que ela soubesse que o vidro era projetado para que ele não manipulasse a mente de ninguém, ela sentia que se ele se esforçasse um pouco, conseguiria aquele feito com apenas o olhar.

- Você me serve todas as noites. Qual o seu nome?

- Ilynia.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, para depois aproximar-se mais do vidro e plantar as mãos longas ali, olhando-a com mais atenção.

- Tem contato com seus superiores?

Ilynia sabia a quem ele se referia. Ela havia visto o rei Odin e a rainha Frigga apenas duas vezes, mas Thor sempre visitava os criados que foram designados a cuidar de Loki, a fim de saber notícias de seu irmão, mesmo que o príncipe não o visitasse ali embaixo.

Ela gesticulou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Excelente! Quero que você transmita um recado para mim.

Ela o olhou de forma desconfiada. Não fora designada a isso. Recebera ordens de entrar ali, colocar a bandeja em cima do bloco de mármore escuro e sair, sem questionar nada. Ela nem ao menos sabia se podia trocar palavras com o prisioneiro.

- Você fará isso por mim?

Ele estava sendo delicado, o que não condizia com a personalidade dele, pelo menos a personalidade que ele tinha fama de carregar. Ilynia voltou a olhá-lo e percebeu que ele parecia até mesmo divertido com a posição que ela estava.

- Sim, eu transmito o recado.

Ele não sorria, mas ela percebeu o rosto dele ficar ainda mais sério quando ele voltou a falar.

- Consigo farejar uma mentira de longe, e não é um vidro que irá me impedir disso, caso você esteja mentindo para mim. – ele pontuou. – Quero que você diga ao meu irmão que tenho necessidades além de comida e livros.

Ele a olhou com atenção. Ilynia não entendeu muito o pedido dele, mas apenas assentiu.

- Diga isso a ele. – ele ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. – Ele entenderá.

Ela gesticulou brevemente e logo ele se afastou do vidro, andando finalmente até a bandeja e capturando-a com facilidade com as mãos longas. Voltou a se sentar no chão, os olhos passando pela refeição que ia fazer.

Ilynia encontrou ali a sua deixa. Voltou-se de costas para a cela e caminhou a passos largos para a porta grande de madeira. Ela não percebeu a atenção de Loki pousada sobre si. Nesse meio tempo, o Deus da Trapaça a decorava com os olhos azuis, conseguia observar com clareza os cabelos escuros da garota, bem como a roupa de tecido leve, que deixava muito para a imaginação por ser solta ao corpo, mas voava em certos momentos, grudando à pele dela e fazendo o tecido marcar as curvas que ela possuía.

Ela saiu logo após, e ele tombou a cabeça no vidro, respirando fundo e sentindo uma leve perturbação em seu baixo ventre depois de observar aquela criada.

Tinha necessidades, sim. E precisava satisfazê-las.

Ou iria enlouquecer naquela jaula.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Ilynia estava sentada na mesa de madeira, picando algumas frutas que seriam servidas em um jantar de negócios que Odin participaria. Suas mãos ágeis manuseavam a faca rapidamente, quando algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Uma filha de belas mulheres passou em frente à porta da cozinha. Estavam usando apenas um vestido que mostrava mais pele do que era necessário em padrões asgardianos, o tecido era fino e levemente transparente, o que deixava pouco para a imaginação. Todas possuíam os cabelos longos, alguns lisos, outros enrolados, e outros com leves ondas. Havia loiras, morenas e até mesmo ruivas, algo difícil em Asgard.

- Concubinas.

Uma voz fez com que Ilynia saísse de seu fascínio. Nunca tinha visto mulheres tão belas. Ela voltou-se para a pessoa que havia lhe falado e viu uma mulher ao lado da mesa, fitando a mesma fileira que ela fitava segundos antes. Não conhecia muito a mulher, apesar de saber que ela trabalhava no palácio real também.

- São designadas para satisfazer os desejos sexuais dos homens. Em Asgard, são um artigo de luxo. Provavelmente estão sendo enviadas para alguém importante aqui dentro.

A mulher se afastou, e logo Ilynia voltou a sua atenção para a porta onde as mulheres haviam acabado de passar. Concubinas? Satisfazer desejos?

De repente tudo se encaixou perfeitamente em sua mente. O pedido do príncipe Loki, falando sobre necessidade. O rosto mal humorado e desacreditado de Thor quando ela lhe transmitiu o recado.

_Ele_ havia pedido aquelas concubinas. A necessidade a qual ele referia era a necessidade da carne. Algo tão supérfluo que ela se perguntou o motivo de Thor ter acatado o pedido. Aquilo era privilégio demais para um prisioneiro.

Ilynia não devia se meter em assuntos do reino, principalmente quando tais assuntos eram relacionados ao príncipe cativo.

Voltou a cortar as frutas, tentando ignorar sua mente, que já lhe dizia que dali algumas horas ela teria que descer novamente naquela antecâmara a fim de levar o alimento para o agora saciado irmão do futuro rei.

* * *

Desceu as escadas da mesma forma que descia todas as noites. Com extremo cuidado e equilibrando a bandeja nas mãos. Os guardas estavam acostumados a vê-la, e abriram rapidamente a porta para que ela entrasse novamente ali.

Ela sentiu a porta fechar atrás de si, assim como sentiu o frio característico daquele lugar.

Aproximou-se da cela de vidro, ignorando completamente o homem que estava dentro dela. Ela não sabia se ele estaria em companhia feminina, e julgou que seria no mínimo impróprio e vergonhoso caso ela observasse tudo.

Ela andou rapidamente até o bloco de mármore escuro, pousando a bandeja ali e esperando o brilho característico e azulado. A bandeja sumiu, e ela virou-se rapidamente em direção à porta, a fim de sair dali.

- Vejo que cumpriu o que lhe pedi.

A voz carregada preencheu o ambiente, fazendo-a virar-se novamente sem conseguir se conter. Não havia nenhuma mulher na cela, nem mesmo algo que pudesse lhe dizer que uma daquelas concubinas pisou o pé ali dentro. Ela permaneceu quieta, e percebeu o rosto de Loki ser percorrido por um sorriso leve, mas malicioso.

- Felizmente minhas necessidades não são completamente ignoradas pelo meu real irmão. Quanto a você, estou grato.

Ele viu o rosto dela enrubescer levemente. Ilynia sentiu sua pele queimar. Aquilo beirava à perversão. Ele não precisava ter abordado aquele assunto com ela. Ela não entendia nada das necessidades da carne, por nunca ter sido tocada daquela forma por um homem. Então ela não sabia se aquele tipo de abordagem era comum ou desrespeitosa.

De qualquer maneira, ela era uma criada, e ele um príncipe. Um prisioneiro, mas ainda assim um príncipe e seu superior.

- Tenho licença para me retirar?

Ela perguntou, sentindo uma necessidade estranha de sair dali. Loki sorriu novamente, aquele repuxar de lábios estranho que ele fazia, como se fosse um caçador brincando com a caça.

- Você pode ir.

Ele disse, e ela não se demorou muito ali, apenas virou-se em direção à porta, saindo daquela antecâmara que, mesmo com o ar frio, tornou-se tão de repente abafada.

* * *

Ilynia havia acabado de tomar o seu banho. Sentia-se bem confortável com a sua roupa de dormir, uma camisola de tecido fino e largo. Fazia calor naquela noite em Asgard, e ela estava exausta. O jantar que Odin oferecera deixara todos os criados que trabalhavam na cozinha beirando ao desespero. Achavam que os convidados não parariam de pedir por mais Hidromel e comida.

Ela estava quase se deitando em seu colchão quando uma batida delicada na porta a fez resmungar baixinho, indo em direção a ela e a abrindo com cuidado. Era Zerd, uma mulher na casa dos quarenta anos que também trabalhava na cozinha, estava com um semblante cansado, assim como Ilynia, mas parecia curiosa com algo.

- Zerd? Aconteceu algo?

Ela perguntou, visivelmente alarmada. A mulher nunca batera na sua porta antes, e àquela hora da noite era muito improvável que ela o fizesse por assuntos supérfluos. Zerd a olhou com atenção.

- O príncipe que falar com você.

- Loki?

Ela perguntou. Zerd parecia confusa, mas logo negou com a cabeça.

- Não, o príncipe Thor.

Ilynia assentiu, pedindo por um momento. Zerd se afastou da porta e ela fechou-a, buscando uma roupa decente para vestir antes de ir ao encontro de Thor. Não sabia por que havia falado o nome do príncipe cativo, mas julgava que as chances de ele lhe chamar eram maiores do que as chances de Thor, julgando que ela tinha mais contato com o moreno.

Jogou um vestido no corpo e prendeu o cabelo em um coque. Mesmo vendo que - na pressa de sair do quarto para não deixar o futuro rei de Asgard esperando – algumas mechas saíram do penteado, não se importou muito. Ele precisava entender que todos os criados estavam indo repousar naquele momento.

Ela andou calmamente, cortando a cozinha e saindo pela porta grande de madeira escura. Seus olhos correram pelo corredor iluminado por archotes grandes, até que ela conseguisse discernir em meios às sombras uma silhueta imponente, de um homem alto e forte. De Thor.

Caminhou em direção ao príncipe, fazendo uma reverência delicada e o fitando com olhos questionadores logo em seguida. Ele não parecia muito à vontade ali. Não empunhava o martelo, o que era um bom sinal, normalmente quando os moradores de Asgard viam o loiro com aquele semblante, sabiam que ele estava tratando de assuntos relacionados à guerra.

- Boa noite, Ilynia.

Ele desejou e a garota ficou surpresa com a boa memória que ele tinha. Havia dito seu nome em meio a uma conversa estranha, a conversa que ela tivera com Thor para comunicar o recado do seu irmão. O recado que ela ousou transmitir. Não sabia que ele havia prestado atenção a um nome de uma mera criada, e ficou surpresa que ele tivesse decorado.

Percebeu que ele estava esperando.

- Boa noite, príncipe Thor.

Ele sorriu levemente, como se não estivesse mais acostumado a ser chamado daquela maneira, mas logo seu sorriso desapareceu e os traços do seu rosto voltaram a ficar sérios. Ilynia permaneceu atenta.

- Estive com você na noite anterior, fui chamado para que você me transmitisse um recado do meu irmão.

Ele gesticulou para que ela o seguisse, e começou a andar vagarosamente pelo corredor deserto. Ilynia assentiu vagamente para aquela observação.

- Sim, o príncipe Loki me agradeceu hoje pelo recado transmitido.

O pequeno sorriso no rosto de Thor voltou, mas logo depois ele tornou a ficar sério.

- Creio que Loki não foi muito claro com os pedidos dele. – ele pontuou. – Meu irmão costuma brincar com as palavras, e normalmente não é sucinto.

Ela tentou ignorar aquilo, mas logo abaixou a cabeça quando a fileira de mulheres que havia passado em frente à porta da cozinha voltou a invadir a sua mente. Thor percebeu o rosto da garota ficar vermelho, e logo voltou a olhar para o corredor longo em frente.

- Presumo, pela sua reação, que Loki lhe contou o seu real pedido. O pedido que você fez por ele.

- Ele não me contou. – ela replicou. – Apenas vi as concubinas descerem para a antecâmara.

Thor ficou surpreso. Uma garota como aquela podia ser alvo fácil para Loki, e ele ainda se perguntava o motivo de estar ali, mas sabia que teria que tomar alguma atitude, ou fazia a proposta para ela ou afastava aquela garota de seus deveres como criada. E isso incluía o dever de servir o prisioneiro de Asgard.

- Loki não ficou satisfeito com as concubinas. Não aceitou nenhuma.

Aquela informação pegou Ilynia de surpresa, e ela se perguntou o motivo do príncipe ter rejeitado tão belas mulheres. Ficou curiosa, mas não se atreveu a perguntar mais sobre aquilo.

- Sabe por que ele as rejeitou, Ilynia?

Ouvir seu nome novamente na voz do futuro rei de Asrgad lhe causou estranheza, mas ela apenas gesticulou negativamente com a cabeça. Dessa vez Thor parou de andar, virando-se em direção a ela e a olhando com atenção. Ele parecia um pouco desconfortável, e ela nunca havia o visto daquela forma.

- Loki me pediu para fazer uma proposta a você. Estou a fazendo pessoalmente porque sei que tal proposta é absurda. Mas ele quer que você substitua o dever de uma concubina.

Ilynia não entendeu de imediato a proposta que o loiro estava fazendo, mas depois percebeu o quanto aquilo soava indigno de alguém como ela, e desrespeitoso. Ela não era uma concubina, ela era uma criada, e seu dever era servir o jantar para o príncipe cativo, e não ser objeto de desejo dele.

- Infelizmente terei que recusar a proposta. – ela sabia que Thor era seu soberano, e o tom que ela o respondeu não era permitido. - Não sou uma meretriz.

Pontuou, deixando claro que se sentiu insultada com a proposta. Sentia raiva, mas conseguia sentir também o desespero do loiro a sua frente, como se ele estivesse em uma situação absurda por algo que nem ele mesmo achava que valia a pena. Os olhos azuis claros lhe pediam desculpas, mas tais desculpas não chegaram aos lábios.

- Sei que você se sente insultada com a proposta, mas o meu irmão me persuadiu a fazê-la assim mesmo.

- Não ganho nada com isso. Ele é um assassino e um manipulador. Não aceitaria me deitar com ele.

- Cuidado, mesmo sendo assassino e prisioneiro, Loki ainda é seu soberano, e meu irmão.

A voz saiu séria dessa vez e Ilynia voltou ao seu lugar, sabendo que havia passado dos limites. Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Peço desculpas, príncipe Thor, mas me senti insultada com a proposta.

- Sei que se sentiu, e não a faria caso a compensasse de alguma forma.

- Não sou uma meretriz.

Ela voltou a falar. Não aceitaria aquela proposta absurda. Thor resolveu dizer tudo o que tinha para dizer, e caso ela mantivesse a decisão, sairia dali e a afastaria dos olhos do seu irmão, aquele homem insano que estava aprisionado na antecâmara, o homem que ela servia todas as noites.

- Ilynia, eu procurei saber sobre você. Sei que você não é uma meretriz, tampouco uma pessoa sem princípios. E sei que trabalha como criada aqui por dezoito anos. É muita nova, e devo dizer, inocente. – ele esperou a reação dela, mas a garota não falou nada, então ele decidiu continuar. – Sei que perdeu os pais na guerra que Asgard travou com Jotunheim, e que hoje vive como criada para se sustentar.

Ele estava barganhando com ela? Ela não queria acreditar naquilo.

- Caso aceite a proposta, estou disposto a retirá-la de todos os seus deveres e colocá-la em uma situação confortável por toda a sua eternidade. Seus pais foram grandes guerreiros por Asgard, nada mais justo do que você viver bem depois disso.

Aquilo era absurdo, Ilynia sabia disso. Se Thor fosse compensar todos os filhos que tiveram pais mortos naquela guerra, não haveria espaço nem ouro que desse conta de sustentar tais pessoas. Mas ela não pôde deixar de pensar que a proposta havia se tornado mais tentadora.

Sair de seus deveres como criadas? Suas mãos já estavam cansadas de cortar frutas, sovar massas, sua mente de aguentar pessoas lhe dando ordens. Suas costas estavam cansadas do colchão duro do seu quarto, e seu apetite sempre pedia por mais comida do que ela poderia comprar, mesmo que, ironicamente, ela trabalhasse com banquetes a sua frente.

Sem contar a falta de respeito que ela tinha que aturar de homens superiores a ela. Não homens da realeza, como o príncipe Thor, o rei Odin ou até mesmo Loki, mas guerreiros, que visitavam a cozinha nas noites que achavam mais oportunas, gritando para ela ordens ou até mesmo galanterias que eram no mínimo desrespeitosas.

Seu coração começou a bater fortemente dentro do peito, algo lhe dizendo que ela iria se arrepender no mesmo momento que abrisse a boca e dissesse o que estava em sua mente. Olhou para Thor com atenção, que parecia esperar a resposta dela com certa expectativa e medo.

- Me prometa que nunca mais pisarei naquela cozinha. Principalmente na cozinha que eu trabalhei por doze anos.

- Eu lhe prometo o que quiser. Terá uma nova vida.

- E se Loki fizer algo contra mim? – perguntou, visivelmente inquieta com esse pensamento.

- Ele não irá te machucar, Ilynia.

Ele disse. Thor não precisava acrescentar que Loki nunca usaria uma criada de Asgard para fazer chantagem com ele e seu pai. Uma criada não era quase nada em comparação ao cárcere do mais novo assassino do lugar. Loki sabia que a garota era sua única chance de ter companhia, Thor havia lhe dito isso com convicção e certa raiva. Já estava passando dos limites ele continuar com aquele plano insano, se ele a torturasse mais para que ela entrasse naquele jogo do seu irmão, seria covardia.

Ilynia confiava em seu futuro rei, sabia que ele tinha palavras e era correto como Odin o ensinara a ser. Era com o outro que ela precisava ter cuidado, o outro que havia a colocado naquela espécie de contrato absurdo, lhe deixando confusa, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe dando uma oportunidade única.

Respirou fundo, tomando a coragem necessária.

- Eu aceito.

* * *

Entrou na antecâmara na noite seguinte, sentindo-se extremamente nervosa como ela sempre se sentia. Porém, a causa naquele momento era completamente diferente. Ilynia não estava com uma bandeja em mãos, tampouco com as vestes que ela costumava usar, sem cor e de corte simples.

Foi vestida de uma forma graciosa. Não com as mesmas roupas que as concubinas usavam, mas com um vestido de um tecido fino e delicado, que esvoaçava atrás dela à medida que ela descia as escadas. Possuía uma cor clara, bem diferente da cor marcante das mulheres que foram enviadas àquela antecâmara na noite anterior.

Seu coração saltou um mínimo quando seus pés tocaram levemente o último degrau. Ela respirou fundo, caminhando em silêncio e com certeza timidez para a cela onde ele estava trancafiado.

Demorou alguns minutos para que tomasse a coragem necessária para levantar o rosto. Seus olhos castanhos correram pela cela. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira de aparência nobre, lendo um livro tão surrado quanto todos os livros ali. Usava uma roupa de algodão escuro, que possuía detalhes em verde escuro. As cores dele, que predominavam tanto em suas vestimentas quanto nos tecidos dos móveis ali dentro.

Loki já havia percebido a presença dela no momento em que ela descia as escadas, mas demorou-se um pouco para virar-se em direção a ela, fechando o livro que lia e a fitando diretamente nos olhos. Ele conseguiu ver ali medo e insegurança. Sorriu maliciosamente, correndo os olhos agora pelo corpo que ele ansiava em possuir.

- Vejo que aceitou a minha proposta.

Ele era tão direto que a deixava ainda mais sem lugar ali. Quando entrava ali como a criada que era, seguia um protocolo e uma ordem. Mas não naquele momento. Naquele momento ela era outra pessoa, e possuía outro propósito.

Um propósito que ela ainda não sabia se era sensato ou insano.

- O príncipe Thor me disse as condições.

O sorriso de Loki diminuiu um pouco, e ele finalmente desviou os olhos dos olhos dela, bufando.

- Príncipe...

Ficaram em silêncio por algum momento, ela sem saber realmente o que fazer, ele quase divertido com a falta de rumo da garota.

- Você não vai entrar?

Perguntou, sentindo a timidez dela. Ela fez uma pequena reverência – mais por hábito do que por real respeito – e contornou a cela, olhando para o bloco de mármore em que ela colocava todas as noites a bandeja.

Um passo à frente e ela estaria ao alcance das mãos do assassino de Asgard. Ela pensou nas compensações daquele ato, da promessa de Thor, de que seu irmão não iria machucá-la. Imaginou-se saindo dos deveres da criadagem e com uma puxada de ar mais tensa, subiu no bloquinho de mármore.

Sentiu a luz azulada lhe engolfar e fechou os olhos, temendo que a claridade lhe deixasse cega por alguns minutos.

E quando os abriu estava dentro.

A cela estava fria, como ela imaginara que estaria. Mas o cheiro não era inodoro como ela pensara. Sentia um aroma diferente, como se o perfume do homem que agora a olhava com atenção estivesse por toda parte. E estava.

Ilynia engoliu em seco quando viu o sorriso maldoso de Loki percorrer o rosto fino.

- Finalmente...

Ele se aproximou, mas não a puxou para si ou ao menos a tocou, como ela esperava. Ele a circulou vagarosamente, como se estivesse analisando um cavalo que havia acabado de adquirir para uma guerra. Seus olhos frios corriam por cada pedaço de pele que conseguiam alcançar. Ilynia nunca se sentiu tão analisada em toda sua vida, nem quando a dona da cozinha a testou para ver se suas mãos eram boas para sovar massas e cozinhar.

De repente ela sentiu o dedo dele correr livremente e quase com suavidade o ombro desnudo dela. Ela não queria admitir a si mesma, mas o toque lhe causou arrepios, e ela conteve-se para não se virar para ele. Permaneceu onde estava, de costas para aquele homem peculiar.

- Sabe por que lhe escolhi, garota?

Ilynia não fazia ideia do motivo, e tivera um dia quase completo para pensar sobre isso. Ela gesticulou negativamente com a cabeça, ele a contornou novamente, dessa vez parando em frente a ela. As mãos que ela descobrira serem longas correram levemente pelos braços finos dela, subindo vagarosamente e fazendo outro arrepio percorrer o corpo nunca antes tocado dela.

- Não gosto daquelas concubinas. É o tipo de mulher que Thor aprecia. Não preciso dizer como são.

Disso ele podia poupar Ilynia, e foi o que ele fez. Mas o príncipe cativo continuou.

- Gosto de mulheres delicadas... – as mãos continuaram a correr pelos braços dela. – Com cintura fina e de aparência frágil...

As mãos pousaram na cintura dela, apertando a carne ali levemente. A vontade de Loki era de jogá-la na cama que estava naquela cela e tomar aquele corpo rapidamente, saciando sua necessidade carnal. Mas se ela estava ali à mercê dele, ele podia ter algum entretenimento também.

Afastou-se dela novamente e sentou-se na mesma cadeira que estava sentado antes. Gesticulou para que ela se aproximasse dele.

- Venha aqui.

Ordenou. Ilynia, como uma boa criada que sempre foi, o atendeu prontamente, aproximando-se e ficando em frente a ele. Foi surpreendida quando as mãos dele a puxaram para o colo dele e ela caiu ali, com cada perna em cada lado do corpo dele.

Duas coisas estavam claras: a posição em que estavam fazia com que os rostos tivessem uma proximidade desconcertante nunca antes tida; e ele estava claramente excitado.

Ilynia nunca havia experimentado a sensação de excitar um homem, mas podia dizer com convicção que ele a desejava. Podia até mesmo ver isso nos olhos claros que ele possuía, no modo como as mãos dominadoras correram pelas coxas dela e pousaram levemente em sua cintura.

Mas ela não estava preparada para sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus.

Pois se pensara em algo depois que aceitara aquela insanidade, foi que Loki nunca a trataria como uma mulher, e sim como uma meretriz, por mais que ela não fosse isso. Mas o beijo não condizia com essas expectativas. Os lábios dele pressionavam pouco os lábios dela, como se estivessem pedindo permissão para tocá-los. Mas aquilo mudou rapidamente.

Loki pressionou ainda mais aqueles lábios doces, sua mão indo em direção ao queixo dela e tocando-o para que ela abrisse a boca para recebê-lo, algo que ela fez com uma rapidez surpreendente. A língua dele tocou a dela com possessividade, e o beijo tornou-se mais ávido e mais dominador a cada segundo passado.

Ilynia estava surpresa com a reação do seu corpo ao toque daquele homem. Nunca imaginara que ia sentir-se tão à vontade no colo de um assassino, mas os braços dele conseguiam abraçá-la com facilidade, e o toque dele era direto e experiente.

Ela pegou-se arfando quando as bocas se separaram e ele começou a trilhar beijos por toda a extensão do pescoço delicado, sentindo ali o gosto que ela possuía, tão peculiar quanto o corpo frágil e trêmulo que ele tocava. As mãos dele saíram de sua cintura, uma descendo levemente e rumando por entre as coxas dela, onde os dedos dele fizeram uma pressão significativa para que ela o sentisse e estremecesse ainda mais.

Mas depois de alguns segundos, quando ele afastou a lingerie dela para o lado, sentiu ali uma resistência, uma resistência que ele nunca pensou em sentir de uma pessoa quase submissa como ela. As pernas dela travaram e o corpo dela ficou tenso.

Loki não deu espaço para perguntas, apenas tocou-a diretamente na parte sensível do sexo, fazendo-a fechar os olhos. Ilynia nunca havia experimentado aquele tipo de sensação, e não poderia negar que estava obtendo um prazer que nunca pensou em sentir ao entrar naquela cela. Mas ela também não havia falado totalmente das suas condições para Thor, e selara o acordo sem que ele soubesse de sua pureza.

Loki percebeu que havia algo errado no mesmo momento.

- O que há?

Perguntou. A voz dele saiu rouca, diferente da voz controlada que ele costumava sustentar. Aquela era a voz de um homem excitado. Ilynia pensou seriamente se respondia com sinceridade aquela pergunta, mas sabia que se mentisse seria pior. Loki não era chamado de Deus da Trapaça por qualquer motivo.

- Eu... eu nunca fui tocada por um homem.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, não acreditando muito no que ela havia lhe dito. Aquilo seria sorte demais. Uma virgem? Uma garota intocada? Sua vontade era de rir, mas ele sabia que ela interpretaria aquilo de forma incorreta.

Não que desse importância a isso...

- Por que não me disse antes?

Ele perguntou, e ela não conseguiu detectar nenhum sentimento por trás da voz dele.

- Posso ir embora, caso queira. Vou pedir para Thor chamar outra pessoa... – ela ameaçou sair do colo dele, e parecia divagar em voz alta. – Isso realmente é loucura... para ser levada adiante.

Ela tentou se levantar, mas as mãos de Loki foram decididas ao pegá-la pela cintura, impedindo-a.

- Não seja tola. – ele pediu. – Seja ambiciosa.

Ela não entendeu o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, e apenas permaneceu onde estava, sentindo as mãos forte apertarem a carne de sua cintura. Loki sorriu.

- Você nunca esquecerá essa noite. – ele levantou-se, pegando-a no colo. – Não porque é sua primeira vez. – pontuou, jogando-a na cama. – Mas porque vou lhe fazer sentir prazer de todas as formas possíveis.

O coração dela pulou dentro do peito. Ele começava a tirar a blusa, jogando o pano escuro no chão da cela. Ela pegou-se observando o físico dele. Não era forte como o príncipe Thor, mas possuía marcas que delineavam de forma graciosa seus músculos. Havia alguns machucados ali, como se as marcas de sua viagem a outras dimensões insistissem em permanecer na pele dele.

Ele se aproximou, capturando novamente os lábios dela. Dessa vez ela sentiu suas pernas sendo afastadas bruscamente e ele encaixou-se ali. Ela percebeu como ele estava excitado, e ela não podia estar diferente, ele manipulava seu corpo com primazia, e ser tocada pela primeira vez deixava todas as sensações triplicadas.

Loki subiu vagarosamente o tecido fino do vestido dela, correndo as mãos pelas coxas de pele sedosa nesse processo. Achou o que queria rapidamente, e logo a boca dele abandonou a dela, pois ele começou a plantar beijos por todo o pescoço, descendo até colo. Pulou algumas partes do corpo, mordiscando levemente a coxa dela.

Ilynia não estava muito preparada para o que veio a seguir.

A língua de Loki encontrou o sexo dela com precisão, os lábios finos sugando levemente o ponto sensível. O dedo longo a invadiu com delicadeza, como se ele estivesse testando-a e esperando-a repreender as atitudes dele. Mas ela não o fez. A garota era submissa demais para isso, e ele sabia que ela estava gostando de ser tocada, ao julgar pelo modo como as mãos delicadas fechavam-se em torno do lençol negro.

Ele a manipulou até o momento em que a sentiu pronta para ele, o momento em que o sexo dela pedia por mais. Era meticuloso, e se ela tivesse que perder a virgindade com um assassino prisioneiro, ele faria questão de lembrá-la que apesar de ser o ordinário que todos os asgardianos falavam que ele era; ele a faria gritar e deleitar-se a cada investida dele.

Ele, um traiçoeiro em todos os sentidos, faria aquela garota insignificante saber o motivo de sua língua ser a sua pior arma.

Em todos os sentidos.

Ilynia quase chorou quando ele a abandonou, mas logo os lábios dele estavam sobre os seus novamente, o gosto dela misturado ao gosto dele, algo que ela achou que sentiria asco, mas não teve muito tempo e sanidade para pensar sobre isso, logo as mãos dele vagavam para o laço lateral do vestido dela, e com apenas um puxão, ele o desfez, descendo o tecido e expondo os seios dela pela primeira vez.

Ilynia teve vontade de tampá-los com os braços, e até tentou fazer isso em um momento de timidez, mas ele a impediu, pegando os pulsos dela com mãos determinadas e fitando quase com fome o que ele havia descoberto.

- Não faça isso.

Ele quase ordenou, soltando os braços dela, que ela voltou a pousar no colchão da cama. A mão direita dele foi em direção ao vestido dela, e ele tocou o tecido com leveza. Um brilho esverdeado emanou na junção ali, e ela viu que seu vestido – a única coisa que separava sua nudez da fome daquele homem – estava desaparecendo.

Loki tomou um dos seios dela com a boca, fazendo-a gemer sem conseguir se conter. Encaixou-se entre as pernas dela com facilidade. Ilynia percebeu tarde demais que ele também estava nu, e pela primeira vez sentiu o membro dele pressioná-la diretamente. Voltou a arrepiar-se, sabia que aquele homem podia se multiplicar, nunca havia visto, talvez fosse apenas um boato contado pela criadagem, mas ele não precisava disso naquele momento. Ela sentia como se estivesse sendo degustada por vários homens. Loki parecia ter várias mãos, e a boca dele fazia um trabalho divino enquanto o corpo levemente forte a pressionava sem escrúpulos.

E então, finalmente, ele dedicou a sua atenção ao próprio prazer. Ilynia percebeu o príncipe pegar o próprio membro e direcioná-lo para sua entrada. Os olhos azuis a fitaram com atenção, como se ele estivesse lhe transmitindo uma mensagem.

Sim, iria doer, mas ela precisava pagar esse preço.

Ele não a poupou, com apenas um movimento forte de quadril, penetrou-a rapidamente, não se importando muito com a dor dela. Ela a sentiria de qualquer forma, e ele estava um pouco cansado de esperar. Contudo, permaneceu quieto ali dentro, apenas sentindo a sensação peculiar de tomar uma virgem. O sexo... tão apertado e imaculado. A sensação de quebrar algo que era perfeito. _Era_.

Aquela criada era dele agora, de uma forma significativa e singular. E não de uma forma nascida por um acordo entre ela e seu irmão.

Ela estava respirando com dificuldade, mas surpreendeu-se quando a mão dele tocou uma parte do quadril dela. Ela sentiu algo gelado correr sua pele, e logo o desconforto passou. A dor ainda estava presente, mas havia diminuído consideravelmente.

Ela o olhou, atônita.

- Obrigada.

Agradeceu sem conseguir se conter, no qual ele respondeu com apenas um sorriso jocoso.

- Não precisa agradecer. A dor iria nos atrapalhar. Além do mais, não tenho paciência em ser delicado nessas horas.

Com isso, ele afastou o quadril, penetrando-a novamente. E ela achou que ia enlouquecer. Porque não bastava o peso daquele homem sobre si, o modo pornográfico como ele deslizava as mãos no corpo dela, os lábios dele lambendo e mordiscando cada parte que encontrava, senti-lo de forma mais íntima provou-se ser um deleite.

Havia enlouquecido, pois não estava completamente dona de seus próprios pensamentos com Loki a possuindo.

Ele começou a movimentar-se vagarosamente, mas logo ambos os corpos pediram por mais contato, e ele foi perdendo o controle, tornando-se mais brusco e mais rápido à medida que os minutos se passavam.

Deleite era o que definia o que os dois estavam sentindo. Ela por abrir-se e entregar-se a um psicopata como ele, ele por finalmente saciar seu desejo carnal. Não um desejo qualquer, mas o desejo de tomar o corpo daquela garota em particular. Sempre. Desde que ela entrara pela primeira vez na antecâmara e andou até a sua cela, colocando seu jantar no bloco de mármore.

E Loki normalmente conseguia o que queria.

Ele sentiu o sexo dela apertar o membro dele e a garota arqueou-se em direção a ele, fechando os olhos, abrindo a boca e soltando um gemido, no mesmo momento interrompido quando ele tomou os lábios dela novamente, penetrando-a uma última vez antes de chegar ao seu próprio prazer e derramar-se dentro dela.

Ah! A redenção de uma virgem satisfeita... nada se comparava ao modo como elas se entregavam, à carne trêmula que elas possuíam, ao jeito até mesmo inocente como elas soltavam os gemidos, sempre contidos e tímidos, como se sentir prazer fosse motivo de vergonha.

Thor prometera que Loki não iria machucá-la, mas ela não conseguiu impedir a mordida quase selvagem que ele deu no pescoço dela no momento em que desabava em cima dela. Ilynia sentiu o peso do corpo dele segundos antes de ele deixá-la totalmente e deitar-se ao lado dela, na cama.

Ela não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, e julgou que sua missão estava cumprida. O príncipe cativo estava satisfeito e ela agora não era mais uma criada de Asgard. Conseguira a liberdade, e ele conseguira sua satisfação.

Ela sentou-se na cama e procurou pelo vestido, que tarde demais lembrara que havia sido dissolvido. Tentou levantar-se, mas foi impedida por um braço decidido, que a puxou novamente para o colchão.

- E aonde você pensa que vai? – ele perguntou.

- Eu... eu vou embora. Já fiz o que fui mandada a fazer...

O sorriso que ele lhe dera foi extremamente malicioso e quase doentio. Loki a puxou para si.

- Creio que Thor não estipulou quantas noites você teria que passar aqui.

Ele disse de forma calma, e tais palavras fizeram o estômago dela revirar. Não, eles não haviam negociado isso. Ela esquecera-se do principal, de impor quanto tempo teria contato com o homem que agora estava nu ao seu lado.

- Não... mas...

- Tolinha. – ele ironizou. – Vocês são péssimos com os jogos das palavras.

De repente ele voltou a ficar sobre ela, encaixando-se perfeitamente entre as pernas da garota. Ilynia tentou ignorar o membro já duro dele. E tentou ignorar mais ainda o modo como o corpo dela reagiu ao corpo dele sobre si. Os dedos de Loki começaram a vagar pelo colo dela, vez ou outra passando sensualmente por cima do mamilo.

- Então espero que esteja preparada, minha necessidade primária. – ele brincou. – Você me satisfez uma vez... – Loki aproximou-se do ouvido dela, mordicando o lóbulo da orelha. – E a noite está apenas começando...

Ela gemeu, quase não acreditando que faria aquilo de novo. E de bom grado.

Porque tinha que admitir a si mesma, ter o Deus da Trapaça dentro de si tinha se mostrado uma experiência surreal. Quando Ilynia aceitou a proposta indecente que lhe fora feita, entrou na cela com um único objetivo: saciar o desejo primário do príncipe cativo.

Ela só não esperava saciar o seu próprio.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** uma continuação, quem sabe? Vamos ver o destino de Loki em _Thor, The Dark World. _Reviews são bem vindas. :)


End file.
